<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ace-Ops go Bird Watching by LembraginiCC</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23216542">Ace-Ops go Bird Watching</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LembraginiCC/pseuds/LembraginiCC'>LembraginiCC</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fair Game Week 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ace-Ops are present, Bird Qrow Branwen, M/M, fairgameweek2020, they're also FRIENDLY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 05:15:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23216542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LembraginiCC/pseuds/LembraginiCC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fair Game Week Day 4 - Birds</p><p>Qrow deserves to have a little fun. The Ace-Ops also entertain themselves.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fair Game Week 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>141</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ace-Ops go Bird Watching</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>OOC Warning - The Ace-Ops are FRIENDS bc I SAY SO</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It snows in Atlas. Mantle is surrounded by the tundra. Solitas has a cold climate. Somehow none of these facts clicked in Qrows mind until the middle of a mission to protect construction workers as they repaired empty sections of the Mantle wall.</p><p>Qrow spared a glance every now and then to the long stretch of tundra outside the wall. Always checking for Grimm, of course, but always that thought in the back of his mind. <em>Snow</em>. Raven would be <em>so</em> jealous.</p><p>But no.</p><p>Can’t right now, not when the priority was to improve defenses around Mantle. </p><p>Perhaps later? It wouldn't somehow become a better, efficient way of spending his time but at least it would be during his free time. Ironwood can’t control every second of his day, as much as he’d like to. </p><p>Besides, Clover already messaged him, saying he wouldn’t be able to make it for their dinner plans, so. Nothing in his schedule. </p><p>After all, the kids are all having fun, so why can’t he? </p>
<hr/><p>Clover got back from his mission later than he’d have liked. Sitting down at a table with a couple of Ace-Ops in the cafeteria, he couldn’t help but regret the fact it wasn’t Qrow, but Harriet sitting across from him. Nonetheless, he nodded at her before starting on his supper. </p><p>Next to her, Marrow started going off about the mission they had been on, going over fine details, potentially exaggerated, and brought up Qrow’s kids.</p><p>“None of these teams seem to branch out with their partnerships. I mean, I get they don’t group up based on semblances, but why can’t they try out new configurations? They’re all just so attached to each other.”</p><p>Snorting, Harriet replied in, “Is it that much of a problem? Or are you just trying to rag on a bunch of rookies, instead of being the one ragged on?”</p><p>Marrow sputtered, and Clover chuckled and aimed a genial smile at him, “It’s not like the Ace-Ops trade partners. We have found balance in our partnerships, just as they have probably found the same. They have the added benefit of shared time in the academy.”</p><p>Marrow sighed, “I guess. I just don’t understand how they can function with all their chaos and disorganization.”</p><p>“Don’t sweat it,” Harriet cut in, “so long as they complete their missions with minimal mistakes, it’s not our problem. Besides,” she adds with a little smile, “I kinda like the energy they bring.”</p><p>Clover smiled. He could definitely agree with that.</p><p>“Speaking of balance in partnerships, don’t think none of us noticed how you’re always assigning yourself missions with Huntsman Branwen,” Harriet continued with a smirk.</p><p>Clover froze for a second before sending back a sharp smile, “But of course! I’ve never met another Hunter with a luck Semblance. It only makes sense that we’d get paired up together.”</p><p>“Oh, Brothers,” Marrow gasped. Horror was painted across his expression, “Not you, too!”</p><p>“What?” Clover asked, baffled. Harriet bent over, laughing.</p><p>“You! And Huntsman Branwen!” Marrow was now indignant, looked close to bursting.</p><p>“I still don’t get what you’re trying to say, but Qrow has asked to be called by his first name.”</p><p>Marrow gasped dramatically. Harriet was shaking, laughter becoming dead silent. Marrow opened his mouth to continue, but they were interrupted by their scrolls.</p><p>Harriet was fastest, answering a call from Elm then put it on speaker.</p><p>“GUYS THERE’S A BIRD!” Harriet scrambled to lower the volume, the other patrons of the cafeteria looked over in various degrees of curiosity or annoyance.</p><p>“There is a bird outside playing in the snow,” Vine clarified.</p><p>“We’re at the East Wing of the Academy near the garden! We can make it a bird watching group event!” Clover smiled. Elm’s excitement was contagious.</p><p>Finishing their food, they made their way over to join the rest of the Ace-Ops. Elm was pressed against the glass with a big grin on her face, while Vine held up his scroll to record whatever they were looking at. Elm looked over and shouted, “Over here! This is the cutest thing I’ve ever seen.”</p><p>Once they got to the window, Clover looked outside. There, in the middle of the grass, were small hills of snow. On top of one was a small black bird.</p><p>“It’s a crow,” Harriet said. They all turned to look at her, “What? You can tell by the shape of the tail feathers.”</p><p>Elm knocked shoulders with Clover, sending him a conspirational wink, “<em>Crow</em>, huh?”</p><p>He softly snorted, knocking back with a raised eyebrow, before turning back to the window. He tuned out whatever bickering the Ace-Ops were engaged in to watch what was so exciting.</p><p>The crow was walking up the hill, occasionally hopping, to get to the top. “Birds like that don’t need to hop and only really do it for fun,” Harriet interjected. When it got to the top, it seemed to study the decline, head twisting this way and that. “Wait for it,” Elm was almost bouncing on her toes. The crow hopped, twisting its body to the side, and rolled down the hill, gathering up snow in its feathers. Clover blinked. Elm cheered. “Why did you bring us here for this?” Marrow asked, but his tail was wagging slightly.</p><p>“Corvids are pretty intelligent. They know how to communicate and form relationships,” Harriet chuckled, “It’s kinda cool seeing one playing like this way up here.”</p><p>“Since when do you know so much about birds?” The conversation devolved into more friendly arguing which Clover once again tuned out.</p><p>The crow was just lying there, kicking up snow, before it righted itself. Standing up on tiny legs, it ruffled its feathers, shaking its wings to get most of the snow off, then strutted right back up the hill. Clover smirked, this bird had attitude, just like another bird he knows. He pulled out his scroll and texted Qrow, but he didn’t respond. A little despondent, he turned back to the crow who was once more rolling down the hill. Seeing the little guy have so much fun was heartwarming, and he couldn’t stay sad for long. He kept his scroll out, taking his own videos and pictures to share with Qrow later.</p><p>The crow stayed down again at the bottom of the hill. It rolled around before wildly flapping its wings. He was confused for a bit, before Marrow exclaimed, “It’s making a snow angel! Snow bird?” Looking closer, he could tell the observation, though unlikely, seemed to be correct. The bird was flapping its wings in the same way, purposefully pushing around the snow around itself. Rolling onto its feet, it hopped back and tilted its head, admiring its handiwork?</p><p>“Uh, guys, does this bird seem too smart to you, too?”</p><p>“What, you feeling upstaged by a <em>bird</em>, now?”</p><p>“Ugh, not everything is about a competition!”</p><p>“He is perhaps, right though,” Vine said in his signature cool voice, still recording, “I do not know much about birds, but he is displaying incredible levels of intelligence.”</p><p>The bird seemed to appreciate its work, hopping up and down and flapping its wings, presumably in a display of joy? Either way, Clover had to grin. To see such a beautiful creature enjoying the simple things in life was sweet.</p><p>“I want to get closer.” Elm marched to the nearby door, ignoring any calls and warnings. Vine trailed amiably behind her, scroll trained on the bird. Clover raised a brow, before shrugging at the last two Ops and following them. When they got outside, they at least made an attempt at stealth, Elm dropping to the snow for an army crawl while Vine stayed back to catch her in the recording as well. Clover covered his mouth with a hand, he didn’t want the bird to get scared away, but at the same time this was hilarious.</p><p>The crow was at the top of the hill, about to duck and roll when it noticed them. It tilted its head at Elm who froze. It sized them up, hopping a bit, before continuing its roll down the hill. Clover grinned. He couldn’t believe their luck that this bird was so chill around humans.</p><p>Elm slowly continued her crawl, stopping a hill away to rest her chin on her hands to better watch the bird. It shook off the snow before eyeing her. Vine crouched and a got a little closer for a better view. Clover didn’t turn away, but he was sure Marrow and Harriet were pressed to the glass, just as enthralled as they were.</p><p>The crow tilted its head and squawked, startling them into jumping. It started to emit a cackling sound, laughing at them? Clover could definitely see the similarities with his own partner.</p><p>It stepped closer to Elm, occasionally stopping to tilt is head at her. She kept still, so it continued coming to closer until it was just out of reach. Elm slowly stretched out an arm, watching for any sudden movements, and laid her arm down in front of it, palm up.</p><p>It tilted its head back and forth, considering, before strutting forward and lightly pecking at her palm. Elm squealed, scaring the bird into ruffling its feathers but didn’t fly away. Clover held his breath. It crept a little closer to Elm and sat down next to her hand. She slowly started to raise it, and the bird didn’t flinch, staring into her eyes. She carefully ran a couple fingers over its feathers, slowly and carefully. It didn’t move, only seeming to close its eyes when her fingers brushed over the feathers on its head. In fact, it seemed to lean into the petting. Vine inched closer for a better angle.</p><p>After a few moments of petting, Elm slowly turned her head back and gestured at Clover with her other hand, beckoning him closer. He put away his scroll and crouched, sneaking past Vine. Once he got near Elm, he dropped to a crawl, too, feeling the chill seeping through his clothes. As he made his way up by Elm, the bird turned towards him and he froze. It tilted its head, its neck seemingly shrinking a bit as it ducked down a bit but let Elm keep petting it.</p><p>Seeing no more movement, Clover slowly started crawling closer, until he was shoulder to shoulder with Elm. She beamed at him with the widest grin he’d seen on her since their first mission with teams RWBY and JNR.</p><p>“Come on, you know you want to pet him, too,” she cajoled in a low voice. Clover swallowed before reaching out with a hand, keeping it close to the ground. The crow didn’t move, watching him intently. He’d never felt so scrutinized by a bird before. Once his hand got close, it seemed to twitch back, and Clover froze. The crow relaxed again, leaning forward just the slightest bit toward Clover, making his breath hitch in wonderment. With his fingertips, he pet over the bird’s head, slowly trailing down its back. Clover had trouble breathing. It’s feathers were so <em>soft</em> and sleek.</p><p>He kept petting the bird with Elm, and rested his cheek on his other hand, gazing softly at the bird who returned his eye contact. It seemed to tremble beneath his fingers and  he could imagine he felt its tiny heartbeat. <em>Oh,</em> it was so <em>small</em> and fragile, he wanted to squeeze it to his chest and protect it from the world.</p><p>Elm chuckled, “It seems to like you more than me.”</p><p>“You think so?” he whispered, not looking away from those familiar red eyes.</p><p>“I know so. And you feel the same.”</p><p>Clover chuckled, smiling gently at the bird.</p><p>“I feel bad for the bird, though,” she began in a teasing voice.</p><p>Clover spared her a narrow-eyed glance, keeping a soothing touch on the crow.</p><p>“After all, this bird is only your <em>second</em> favorite <em>Qrow</em>.” Clover lifted his head to free his hand, tossing some snow at her. She laughed and the bird squawked at the excitement.</p>
<hr/><p>Qrow whistled, strolling through the Academy towards the cafeteria. It was later than he was used to for dinner, but he’d been a bit busy earlier. He flushed lightly, it wasn’t often he allowed people to get close to him in bird form, but Elm was just so <em>earnest</em>. Plus, she seemed to be the most easy-going with the kids, so he figured, why not?</p><p>But then Clover got close, too. That was a bit more… nerve-wracking. They were getting closer by the day, but they definitely hadn’t reached casual PDA status, yet. But then he was found playing outside as a bird, with Clover staring at him with such <em>tender</em> eyes that it made Qrow want to jump off Atlas. He touched him with the same care as Elm, but she didn’t make him feel so sensitized. Like a single touch could send his heartbeat skyrocketing.</p><p>Qrow took a deep breath, feeling his heart start to pump a little faster at the memory of Clover’s touch on his vulnerable body.</p><p>He made his way to the cafeteria, beelining for the rowdy group of kids at a long table they’d brought together. He sank into a chair, slouching back with a yawn.</p><p>“So,” Yang started, Qrow eyed her grin suspiciously, “We heard some interesting rumors around the school.”</p><p><em>Oh, shit</em>. Honestly, it could’ve been anything, but he knew his luck. Nora was almost jumping in her seat as they all grinned at him. He frowned slightly, fighting back a blush. He would not let these brats win.</p><p>“What sort or rumors?” He raised a brow.</p><p>“Well,” Ruby began, in a sing-song voice, before she was interrupted.</p><p>“Hey, Qrow!” Clover called out. Turning in his seat, he saw the Ace-Ops entering the cafeteria from a different door. <em>Double shit.</em> Nora squealed and Ren had to hold down her shoulder so she wouldn’t achieve lift off.</p><p>Qrow sighed, this was going to be embarrassing.</p><p>Clover dropped down next to him, the chair sliding a little closer to Qrow from the movement. “You wouldn’t believe what we saw earlier.”</p><p>Elm sat forward from the other side, arm planted in the middle so she could better lean in, “A crow! Just playing in the snow! Can you believe it?”</p><p>“It even had red eyes, just like you,” Clover leaned in with a roguish expression.</p><p>“Though, crows don’t normally have red eyes, this one must’ve been special somehow.”</p><p>“Again, <em>why</em> are you so knowledgeable about birds?”</p><p>Their conversation drowned out as Clover said, “He’s not the only special bird in Atlas.” He brushed their shoulders together, playfully raising his eyebrows before leaning back in his own chair.</p><p>Qrow glanced away only to meet Yang’s raised eyebrows. She mouthed ‘special’ at him, grinning when he glared at her. She eyed Clover next to him, before sending a mischievous look Qrow’s way. His eyes widened.</p><p>“<em>So</em>, Captain Ebi, would you say it was a pretty bird?”</p><p>Qrow froze, unable to break away from Yang’s gaze. Her shit-eating grin only grew, and he knew he was in for endless teasing.</p><p>“With how close I got to it, I’d say it was one of the most beautiful birds I’ve ever seen,” he said to her with a friendly smile. Qrow choked. Next to him, Oscar pushed over a glass of water with a light grin. He grabbed it and gulped it down.</p><p>Nora shrieked, “You got <em>close</em>? How close is<em> close</em>?” Her eyes were shining, darting between the two Huntsmen. One blushing scarlet and almost drowning in water, the other, slightly confused, amicable, yet encouraged by being offered an olive branch by his partner’s flock.</p><p>“Well, Elm and I were able to pet it for a while. And that was after it was playing around, rolling down some piles of snow.”</p><p>A cacophony of yelling started with the kids all clamoring to get a word in.</p><p>“Rolling in the snow?”</p><p>“<em>How</em> long were you were petting him?”</p><p>“He just <em>let</em> you guys pet him?”</p><p>“What do you mean, <em>playing</em>?”</p><p>Oh, he’d never hear the end of it now. He sighed into his cup. A brush against his thigh startled him, he looked to the side, meeting sparkling teal eyes.</p><p>“I hope I’ll be able to see that bird again,” Clover mused.</p><p>“Oh, yeah?” Qrow mumbled into his cup.</p><p>Clover hummed, “Yeah. But I’ll be alright if I don’t.” He looked over at Qrow with a smile. Qrow can’t say he’s an expert at reading his expression, but he seemed a little devious.</p><p>After a couple beats of silence, Qrow realized he was supposed to respond, “Um, okay?” Brothers, this is the worst.</p><p>Clover didn’t lose any steam at the awkwardness, and by the fucking Brothers if it weren’t for Clover carrying their flirtatious dialogue then he’d never get anywhere with the operative. Clover hummed, “After all, I’ve got a pretty bird of my own to keep me company,” his smile crooked and eyebrows raised with bedroom eyes.</p><p>Qrow choked on his water, and Clover laughed, not unkindly. He set his water down, furiously ignoring all the kids watching him like hawks, and leaned sideways, bumping their shoulders together. He smiled at Clover, “Are you sure? You seemed pretty fond of that crow?” he raised his own eyebrow with a sly smirk.</p><p>Clover grinned, he always got excited when Qrow engaged in their little playful banter. “Sure, but I’m more fond of you,” he tilted his head, still smiling.</p><p>Qrow’s cheeks heated up, and he ignored the giggling coming from down the table. “Luckily for you, I can make room in my schedule for you.”</p><p>Clover smiled gently back at him, “Lucky me.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>